The application proposes to establish an interdisciplinary graduate education program in Systems Physiology and Analysis. The proposed educational program is a joint effort of the Department of Physiology and Biophysics and the Systems and Bioinformatics Group of the Department of Biomedical Engineering at the State University of New York at Stony Brook. The educational goals are to design a graduate curriculum to train incoming students with backgrounds in physics, engineering, chemistry or mathematics in modern systems physiology, mathematical modeling, and biomedical systems analysis. Students would be jointly recruited into both Departments, and would share a series of core courses. In addition to existing courses on cellular and molecular biology, human physiology, and experimental design and statistics, the curriculum will include a three new courses and modifications of two recently established courses: . Computational Models of Physiological Systems, a new course with emphasis on renal epithelial transport, cell signaling, and metabolic substrate transport. . Experimental Techniques in System Physiology, a new course with emphasis on obtaining cardiovascular, neural, renal, and metabolic data from rats and mice. . Advanced Integrative Biology: The Pathobiology of Diabetes, a new course designed to bring together the concepts learned in an exploration of this complex systemic disease at levels ranging from molecular structure to the whole animal, and approaches ranging from mathematical modeling to structural biology. . Experimental Design and Data Analysis, an existing course with emphasis on data acquisition, signal processing, and statistical analyses associated with the basic experimental approaches and techniques currently used in physiological research. This course will be modified. . Time-Series-Based Modeling of Biological Data, an existing course with emphasis on the analysis of ECG variability, renal hemodynamics, central respiratory rhythm generation. This course will be modified. Since its inception, the Department of Physiology & Biophysics has successfully recruited and trained students from the physical and engineering sciences, and the faculty has an exceptionally wide range of research interests, spanning systems physiology and structural biology. The department has instituted a successful program in minority recruitment and training. The Systems and Bioinformatics Group in Biomedical Engineering has hired an impressive group of enthusiastic young faculty with strong experimental and engineering components to their research. Together with the expertise in diabetes/metabolism research in the Departments of Pharmacological Sciences and Physiology & Biophysics, the parts are in place to create an innovative graduate curriculum to train quantitative system physiologists and biomedical engineers to address research issues in metabolic, diabetes, cardiovascular, and renal research .